


Chosen One

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Branding, Cock Bondage, Community: daily_deviant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I asked you here for a specific reason, Ssseverus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marked Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47723) by acatnamedeaster. 



> Written April 2014 for Daily_deviant's 8th birthday celebration. Inspired by akatnamedeaster's Marked Man. Thanks to witchwere for the once over; any remaining mistakes are my own.

"I asked you here for a specific reason, Ssseverus."

Severus swallowed, but said nothing as Lord Voldemort walked around him. Though his head was bowed, he could still see the man's feet, pale and slender as he moved. Lucius had told him the Dark Lord wanted him, wanted his talent, wanted his oath. And Severus was aiming to give it.

"You and I aren't like other wizards, Ssseverus," Voldemort's voice was a soft hiss, playing against his hair and ghosting across his ear. He shivered and Voldemort's sibilant laughter brushed across his skin.

"You see, Ssseverus, I know things. Things one tries to keep hidden. Secrets. They are a valuable commodity, and yet most people can't keep them hidden at all."

"My Lord?"

"Sshh. Shh. Now, don't speak just yet. I want you to save your strength for me. Save your… brilliant secrets for a bit longer until I am ready for them."

Severus swallowed, wondering just what secrets he had left to share with his Lord. Voldemort had seen his darkest and most awful moments. And his most treasured ones as well. He'd sympathized and courted Severus, through Lucius Malfoy, and though Lucius had warned him that Lord Voldemort was a demanding Lord, the rewards from being in His service would satisfy even the most covetous of men.

Severus had known the moment the owl had arrived that Malfoy's summons was nothing more than a front for Voldemort's. He Apparated to the coded coordinates, expecting to see several of his fellow wizards, and was only slightly disappointed to find just Malfoy waiting on him.

Malfoy had Side-Along Apparated Severus to another manor then left him alone with their Lord. The solitariness of this meeting preyed heavily on his mind as Voldemort continued his circuitous path around Severus' kneeling form.

"... and so I deemed it necessary to Mark you privately, my newest and most brilliant man. Those of us of a certain _half_ need not be displayed for the so-called bluebloods."

"My Lord?" Severus furrowed his brow wondering again about Voldemort's talk of riddles and innuendos, when the meaning of the words slammed into him. He looked up to find Voldemort standing right in front of him. One long, thin and pale finger graced over his chin and pushed his mouth closed.

"I knew you were intelligent, Ssseverus. I knew it would come to pass that we would join together, that your secrets would not inhibit that razor-sharpness and dull your senses as it seems to have muddied the minds of the _purer_ , blooded set."

Severus licked his lips. "Of course not, my Lord. I am here for you as always."

Voldemort hummed and narrowed his eyes, the red colour cutting off as his lids finally settled closed, and Voldemort laughed. "Yes, yes, Ssseverus. I think you will become my most trusted just because of your secrets. And therefore I have prepared a special gift for you as I bestow my Mark upon you."

Severus relaxed. What he had first thought would be his death, would now be his salvation. His reason for his sacrifices and his life. "As you will, My Lord."

Voldemort's finger left his chin and Severus watched his back as Voldemort turned from him. He turned suddenly, brandishing his wand for a moment then let his wrist relax as he flicked it in Severus' direction. A whoosh of magic shot over him and Severus barely flinched as it passed overhead.

"Now, bare yourself to me, Ssseverus. Cast off those ridiculous Muggle garments you chose to preserve your integrity and show me your true self in all that glorious half-blooded way."

Shock made Severus freeze for a moment, and Voldemort caught his hesitation. "Don't you trust me, Ssseverus? Especially after I told you my secret?"

"No, my Lo--. I mean, yes, I do trust you." And reaching for the buttons, Severus did as bid. This wasn't Potter forcing him for Black's entertainment. He was exposing himself for his Lord.

As soon as his clothing fell to the floor, Voldemort's wand flicked through the air once more. Severus cried out as his arms and legs were captured and tugged, spreading him out for Voldemort's perusal.

Severus shivered as Voldemort's red gaze roamed over his body. He knew he was skeletal, considered ugly by most people's standards of beauty, but in this moment he was freer than he'd ever been. He raised his head, jutting his nose into the air, and holding himself regally in the magical confines of Voldemort's spell.

"Yes, yes!" Voldemort laughed. "That's the fire I want to see. I knew you would be perfect, my serpent. Maintain, Ssseverus, and you shall reap more rewards than your little black heart can ever wish for."

"As you wish, my Lord," Severus answered and the harsh cackle of Voldemort's laugh whipped around him. Voldemort's wand weaved up and down in a lazy arc and Severus' invisible bonds manifested into black bands. His body was tugged ever more taut and Severus grit his teeth against the stretching pain.

A collar encircled his throat, holding him in place as one solitary lash grounded his body to the floor in front of Voldemort.

Parseltongue flowed and a green mist erupted from Voldemort's wand. Steeling himself, Severus tried not to reel back from the flowing verdant spell and Voldemort's laugh echoed again in his head.

Severus shivered from both the cold and the power roiling about him. To his utter embarrassment, his cock lengthened, filling and rising up against his belly at the magic being bandied about. And still he forced himself to look at Voldemort.

"Such strength and passion, my Ssseverus. I knew I had chosen well when Lucius informed me of the hopeful candidates for my service. However, we can't spill such passion here."

Another swish of Voldemort's wand and one more band tightened around Severus. He gasped and chanced looking away from Voldemort's face.

His prick and balls, now surrounded by Voldemort's chastity device, thrummed with each beat of his heart. He felt the magic surge and still he throbbed with the ache, the need, that the power on display offered him.

One bead of pre-ejaculate welled up in spite of the constriction and Severus sucked in a breath, imagining the punishment he would receive for his body's defiance. He stiffened in his bonds though as Voldemort laughed once more.

"Such virility, Ssseverus. The likes of which I have not seen in these many months from my 'pure' followers." Voldemort leaned in close to Severus' face, the green mist swirling about them like a sensuous lover. "You have made me proud, Ssseverus. I reward those that do well. Keep that in mind."

Voldemort backed away and the green mist wafted with him then returned with a vengeance. The emerald spell coalesced into a serpent and its mouth opened wide. Dripping fangs moved closer and then searing pain burned his flesh.

Severus looked up, his mouth pulled back in a grimace as the magic snake embedded itself in Severus' arm. He felt the scales slither along his skin and the venom burned through his veins, and still he met Voldemort's gaze. The crimson eyes lit with an inner flame, stared right back at him, promising Severus his every desire and Severus let his mind wander and fed his whole self to the man marking him.

"Well done, Ssseverus. Well done."

The bonds loosened, all of them falling away except for the band about his cock, and Severus collapsed to the floor. He panted, his body still pulsating with arousal and power, and carefully, he pulled himself up into a kneeling position. "Thank you, My Lord."

The door closed on his words and as soon as the lock snicked shut, the bond on his cock vanished. Severus moaned in relief, wrapping his hand about his prick and stroking. It didn't take long. Three harsh tugs and Severus was coming, ejaculate spilling over his fingers in copious amounts and once more he fell prone on the floor.

_Well done, Ssseverus,_ floated in his mind and Severus shut his eyes, giving into the bodily urge for rest.


End file.
